


Шестьдесят девять

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ヴァ二タスの手記 - 望月淳 | Vanitas no Carte | The Case Study of Vanitas - Mochizuki Jun (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Compulsion, Drama, Gen, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hints of Rape, M/M, Psychological Drama, Reincarnation, Rokudou Mukuro is Vanitas, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vampires, hatred of vampires, psychological violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Мукуро ненавидит вампиров, для себя его чувства более, чем обоснованы, для других эта такая неприязнь к выдуманных существам кажется нездоровой.
Relationships: Vanitas of the Blue Moon & Rokudou Mukuro, Vanitas of the Blue Moon & Vanitas, Vanitas of the Blue Moon/Rokudou Mukuro, Vanitas of the Blue Moon/Vanitas





	Шестьдесят девять

Мукуро не любит оставаться в своих снах, предпочитая залезать в чужие, или по привычке обитать в подсознании милой-милой Хром, которая никогда не посмеет слова поперёк сказать, даже спустя десять лет, не то что выгнать наглеющего наставника. Мукуро злоупотребляет своей властью, возможностями, и, конечно, не испытывает отголосков совести. _В его снах идёт парад Шарлатана с клоунами, жонглёрами и заклинателями огня/змей/будущего/имён._

Эта жизнь отличается от всех шести предыдущих, потому что он её не помнит полностью; как и не имеет Седьмого Пути — наверное, к лучшему. Во снах, слишком реальных, горьких и живых, его жизнь идёт по второму кругу. _Или сейчас второй круг, а тогда был первый? А первый ли вообще? Ха-ха. Не стоит много думать об этом._ У него вместо имени треклятый двухзначный номер, который должен быть выбит на надгробии вместо всех взятых и присвоенных себе имён — Шестьдесят Девять, ни Рокудо Мукуро, ни Ванитас.

В кошмарах у него есть друг, младший брат, выживший вместе с ним, тем кто прожил неприлично много в лаборатории девятнадцатого века. Семьдесят Один был хрупким, нежным, верящим в лучше, не созданным для подобного места; хотелось оберегать, спасти, продать никому ненужную душу, лишь бы вытащить его отсюда и дать нормальную жизнь — Мукуро подолгу смотрит на Тсуну, испытывая знакомую потребность дать названному брату лучшую жизнь…

 _Ты убил меня, брат,_ — голос детский, призрак видимый только ему одному, воплощенная иллюзия с кривой улыбкой и окровавленными светлыми волосами.

 _Не спас, не спас, не спас, не спас, не спас…_ — иллюзия способна говорить это вечно, обрастая деталями, позабытыми детскими чертами лица и кровью из глаз, вместо слёз. Не так уж и жутко, он видел вещи много хуже, он делал вещи куда страшнее — сердце сжимается, гулко стучит в ушах, мучимо фантомной болью.

Номер Семьдесят Один, такой же мальчик без имени, брошенный и забытый их нечестивым ложным Богом, спасённый по прихоти высшего существа, такого же отвергнутого всеми вампира Голубой Луны. Ванитас предлагает пойти с ними, и ~~Мукуро~~ Шестьдесят Девять уверен, что именно так продают душу. _В его случае тело, кровь и имя, которое ничего не стоит._

— Шестьдесят Девять?.. — Ванитас склоняет голову на бок, белые длинные волосы падают на лицо, но, казалось бы, они ему совершенно не мешают. Полуулыбка озаряет его лицо, голубые-голубые прищуриваются, должны появиться морщины, которых нет. Слишком молодо выглядит это лицо. — И тебя устраивает это имя? — длинные пальцы, которые с легкостью ломали их цепи, медленно листают книгу в синей обложке и чёрными страницами. — Шестьдесят Девять, — часы мерно отбивают позднее утро, солнце не спеша встаёт из-за горизонта, — Шестьдесят Девять, — темнота сгущается, душа должна замирать, но полное смирение к дальнейшим мешает, — Шестьдесят Девять… — Ванитас улыбается-улыбается, обнажая клыки, сильнее щуря глаза, проводя тонким острым ногтем по его щеке, — тебе совершенно не подходит, — кровь из царапины скатывается вниз, катится ровно по чужому пальцу. Ванитас слизывает кровь, не отводя задумчивого взгляда. — Можешь выбрать имя самостоятельно, как _Михаил._ А пока я буду звать тебя **Duox** , — Ванитас в тот день решает не трогать чужую руку, не брать сверх нужного, бледный-бледный мальчик не боится, отдавая крови за двоих и слабо трепля больше-не-Семьдесят-Первого по макушке.

Мукуро ненавидит эту часть сна, после неё хочется подкрасться к Дечимо и просто задушить в объятиях. Небо не против, Небо чувствует, что он подавлен и нестабилен, Туман благодарен, что тот никогда ничего не спрашивает, хоть и хочет. У Тсунаёши глаза не серые и не голубые — карие с оранжевыми искорками в глубине зрачков, и это прекрасно, просто восхитительно. А ещё он принимает его с многочисленными грехами и не является частью его психоделического кошмара.

 _Ты забыл меня? Заменил? Ты больше не любишь меня, брат? Ответь мне, брат! Брат!_ — кричит детский голос, оглушая, разрывая барабанные перепонки, лопая сосуды в белках глаз; Мукуро утыкается носом в макушку Неба, игнорируя выкрики эмоционального Урагана и призывы Облака отпустить зверька, пока у них собрание. Если выбирать между Кеёй и призраком прошлого — определённо их холодное Облако.

Мукуро ненавидит вампиров, для себя его чувства более, чем обоснованы, для других этакая неприязнь к выдуманным существам кажется нездоровой. Хотя, что в Рокудо Мукуро есть от здорового человека? Тело и то стало всё чаще и чаще подводить, а ведь ему нет и двадцати пяти. Анемия такая, словно кто-то конкретный пьёт его кровь, воткнув в вену трубочку и с противным звуком посасывая. Иллюзия выдаёт знакомый образ, знакомую полуулыбку, знакомые голубые глаза, от которых он не смог избавиться даже в этом мире. Конечно, он не настоящий, а сны должны оставаться снами, даже если они воспоминания о прошлой жизни. Но Ванитас вновь наклоняет голову, вновь приветствует его, вновь обнажает клыки в очаровательном аспекте всех его кошмаров.

— Рокудо Мукуро, значит? — иногда быть выдающимся туманником это чёртово проклятие. Ванитас усмехается, подходит ближе, не позволяет себе его касаться, знает, пройдёт насквозь. — Мукуро-Мукуро-Мукуро, — тянет сладко, примериваясь незнакомым произношением на языке. Усмехается, волосы вновь падают на лицо, глаза отражение ненавистной вампирам Голубой Луны. Ванитас был их страшилкой, о которой знают все дети. Злой-злой несправедливый вампир, что украдёт ваши имена, заберёт себе, проклянёт, превратит в монстра. — Неплохое имя, тебе подходит, — вот только красть у него нечего, проклят он задолго до этой жизни, а монстр не первый год отражается в зеркале.

Мукуро хочется рассмеяться, но совершенно теряется, когда его предплечья касаются чужие руки, его руки, Ванитаса. И становится совсем не до смеха. Забываешь, что это вообще такое. Горящая синяя метка кажется издевательством; это не иллюзия, не обманка, это знак обладания, который достал его в другой жизни. Ванитас ненастоящий и в этом мире не переродился, он бы знал; собственный призрак слизывает далеко не иллюзорную кровь с руки, а глаза тёмные-тёмные. Мукуро задумывается, всегда ли вампир на него так смотрел или это уже его больная фантазия подключилась, дорисовывая пугающий детали, открывая картину ещё с более ужасной стороны.

Сны не прекращаются, но теперь он заперт внутри своего разума. Это неудобно, когда твоя сила играет против себя, лишь из-за страха перед тем, кто должен был сдохнуть где-то в другом мире. Мукуро злится, бесится и сопротивляется всему, отказываясь смотреть прошлую жизнь до конца.

Он знает, что когда-то взял себе чужое имя, одолжил имя ненавистного существа и украл его мемуары с огромной силой. Его зовут Ванитас, он доктор и он спасёт всех вампиров Красной Луны, отомстит за себя и за Семьдесят Первого. А ещё не будет спать, даже в то время ему снились кошмары, это точно проклятие.

А потом он встретил Ноя, и это было началом конца. Наивный добряк с глазами ребёнка, внушительными связями, значения которых не осознаёт, и очень упрямый баран — Ной его раздражал до скрежета, но после отказывался уходить. Чёртов вампир, чёртов Архивист, чёртов друг — Мукуро помнит, кто его убил; помнит ужас в чужих глазах; помнит, что умер раньше положенного, у него ещё были незаконченные дела. Даже интересно, как сам Ной справился с этим? Наверняка винил себя, наверняка вернул книгу истинному хозяину, наверняка принёс соболезнования тому, кто этого не стоил. Мукуро думает, что его тело сожгли — это намного предпочтительнее, чем долго разлагаться в тесной коробке один на два метра; чем осознавать, что его испорченное-улучшенное тело будет долго оставаться свежим; чем представлять, кто и сколько выкачал себе его крови напоследок.

Мукуро дышит через раз и сверлит пустым взглядом высокий потолок; до рассвета час, до завтрака три часа, а сон стал врагом номером один. Мукуро с трудом встаёт, тело ломит, кожа нездорово бледна, синяки под глазами скоро достигнут чёрного оттенка — немного иллюзий подправят дело надёжнее любой косметики. Зеркало отражает синий и красный глаза, впервые эта картина действительно радует, никакого голубого цвета. Рука чиста, ногти сгрызаны, кожа содрана и покрыта застывшей корочкой, _но она чиста-чиста-чиста._

Призраки в зеркалах не отражаются, детский обвиняющий голос сменяется на холодные прикосновения, едва-едва касающихся чужой кожи. Ванитас почему-то очень похож на него, него прежнего, с его лицом, его голубыми глазами и его чёрными волосами. Ванитас улыбается когда-то-его-губами, никаких белоснежных клыков, но легче почему-то не становится.

Ванитас нереален, принимает его внешность и издевательски смеётся в его голове; Мукуро смотрит на себя прежнего, неспособного отразится в зеркале, и хочет удавится; ему любезно напоминают, что психическим здоровьем тот не обладал никогда.

— Моё имя тебе не подходило, _Мукуро,_ — от того, как он говорит когда-то его голосом хочется дёрнуться в сторону. Мукуро кривится, недовольно прожигая взглядом иллюзию, которая отказывается ему подчиняться и исчезать. _Сгинь, сгинь, сгинь._ — А мне твоё тело _очень даже нравится,_ — Мукуро всеми силами старается не видеть подтекста, но получается откровенно плохо. Невольно вспоминаются те же слова в совсем другой обстановке, с совсем другими несопоставимыми телами и возникшей тошнотой.

Ванитас продолжает беззвучно смеяться, глаза горят-горят отвратительно ярко; Мукуро думает, что в тот день в другой жизни всё же продал душу, а не тело; радует лишь тот факт, что он не первый Туман слетающий с катушек — но первый, кого до этого доводит прошлая жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Duox - сладкий (фр.)


End file.
